


Mine

by Meg_Solo_Writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO!Kylo, F/M, Flirting, Marking, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Wife!Reader - Freeform, modern!Kylo Ren, threats against minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes
Summary: Your husband, Kylo Ren, does not appreciate it when someone tries to flirt with you at a charity event.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request for "Need I remind you that your ring finger belongs to me?"

It was that time of year again, and the annual First Order Holiday Charity Gala was in full swing. Kylo had complained about not wanting to go the entire week leading up to the party. He really hated these kinds of events, but being the CEO of the company, he was obligated to make an appearance.

Spending the evening trying to convince obnoxious rich folks to donate to a good cause, was not his idea of a nice night out, and Kylo was in a particularly sour mood tonight. You were lucky to get him into his tux and out the door on time, having promised to make it up to him later when you got back home. The sparkling red gown you wore hugged you in all the right places, and you knew Kylo would be dying to rip it off of you all night.

Standing by the bar, you watched from across the room as your husband spoke with a group of businessmen. Sipping down the last of your drink, you tried to ignore a man’s gaze from the other end of the bar. The man had been eyeing you since you walked up and ordered your drink, and you hoped Kylo wouldn’t notice. Foolishly, the man decided to approach you, having no clue how big of a mistake he was making.

“Hi, beautiful. What are you drinking tonight?” He called for the bartender as he set down his empty glass. He smelled like whiskey and cheap aftershave, and his words were slurring just a bit.

“I’m okay, thank you.” You offered a polite smile and started to walk away when the man grabbed your wrist, pulling you back to him, his other hand resting on your hip.

“Don’t be like that, sweetheart. I just want to buy you a drink.” You started to pull your wrist from his grasp, but he wouldn’t budge. You recognized the heavy footsteps approaching behind you as the man froze. His eyes went wide with fear as he looked up behind you.

“If you don’t wish to leave tonight in an ambulance, I would suggest taking your hands off my wife.” Kylo’s deep baritone voice was eerily calm. You chuckled at the man’s fear and a wide grin spread across your face. 

The man let go of you, backing away slowly. “I-I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t know she—”

“Leave.” Kylo seethed through gritted teeth, not caring to hear the man’s excuse. The man stumbled backwards before quickly disappearing into the crowd. You were grateful that Kylo decided not to cause a scene in front of everyone.

As you turned around to face your husband, he quickly took hold of your arm, not too rough, and led you outside to the balcony. Kylo glared at a couple that stood by the railing and they scurried back inside leaving the two of you alone. 

Kylo backed you up, pinning you against the wall. He laid his hands on either side of your head, and bent to meet you at eye level. “I can’t leave you on your own for five minutes without another man putting his hands all over you.” Heat radiated off of Kylo, keeping you warm and shielded from the cold evening air.

Kylo dropped his right arm and took your left hand in his own. He held it up between the two of you, admiring the beautiful wedding band that sat on your finger. **“Need I remind you that your ring finger already belongs to me?”** He tilted his head with his question, meeting your gaze.

You shook your head, “No, but you may need to remind me what else belongs to you.” You teased, smiling and biting your lip.

Kylo hummed before crashing his lips to your own pulling you into a deep kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and melted into him until Kylo broke off. 

“Who do you belong to?” He pulled you in close against him, his hands resting on your hips.

“You. Only you.” Your voice just above a whisper.

“That’s right. You’re mine.” He growled as his lips met your neck, and he started sucking and nipping at your skin. A quiet moan escaped your lips as he laved at the new marks on your neck.

He pulled you into another deep kiss before stepping back and inspecting his marks that he gave you. “Now everyone else will know who belong to as well.” A smile spread across your lips and you nodded in agreement.

Most people would be put off by Kylo’s possessiveness, but it was one of the things you loved most about him, because you were his as much as _he_ was _yours_.

Kylo wrapped his arm around your waist, and the two of you returned to the party together. Kylo stayed at your side the rest of the evening, and no one else questioned who you belonged to. 


End file.
